Enigma of Death
by Sckitzo and Insomniac
Summary: ..ON A PROLONGED HIATUS.. The Necromancer is a mutant who has extrodinary powers, except for one problem ... Magneto killed him before he was even born! Now he has to pay the consequences for his costly mistake. AU


Enigma of Death

-

Disclaimer: Alas but it's true, neither sckitzo or insomniac owns anything that has anything to do with x-men.

-

Prologue

-

It was a stormy night in the town of Bayville, the thunder roared and the water rushed down the window sill. The time was approximately three o'clock in the morning, and most people in this suburb were sleeping soundly in the homes, awaiting for the arrival of a new day. That is, most people ...

A young man, with messy auburn hair, worked extensively in a laboratory, conducting scientific experiments. Files of research were piled all around him, while a bright glass tube behind him glowed in the dark. The young man, a scientist as presumed, was scribbling cautiously in a notebook, while his small-framed glasses skewed.

The grandfather clock in the back chimed, indicating another hour had passed. More and more mugs of coffee and files seemed to surround the young scientist as he worked diligently on his papers. /Time is essential .../ the green-eyed man thought, before stopping a moment to rub his left temple in frustration. /But it's the thing I lack the most. I shouldn't be doing this, I know. It's illegal. And I need to show these other results ...these results to the world./

Dr. Eamon O'Rielly, specialist in the study of mutated genetics. Or that was what his title said. He was more than that, much more. He had been assigned by his department to investigate these strange phenomena's. At first, he had discovered all the evidence to be false. Then he came across some document files, hidden within the government, that seemed to prove the opposite.

"These 'mutations'," Eamon mumbled to himself, an Irish accent visible in his tone of voice, "Are real. Everything has been real. Why hasn't humanity seen this yet? Why did it take so long?" He sighed, his frustration now apparent. /All this worry is going to give me gray hairs./ He thought, bemusedly. Contrary to most stereotypes these days, he wasn't an old-white haired mad scientist. He suddenly smirked. "Talking to oneself, first sign of insanity" he chuckled softly to himself. "Guess I am mad."

He shook his head helplessly. "My research is important," the young man muttered, removing his spectacles from his face. He then spun his wooden chair around to face a strange glowing tube behind him. A hesitant quirk was the only indication of a smile on his face. "But you, you are much more important then my research." Eamon whispered, placing the palm of his hand against the glass tube.

/Jhesus. He would kill me if he knew what I was doing./ The young man thought, reflecting on the dark haired man. /He knew I wanted a child, but objected to this. He said it was dangerous. It doesn't matter now, I have the DNA needed .../ His face flushed slightly as he recalled what he had done to get the DNA from his partner. /Can't say it wasn't fun./

Jhesus Gonzalez was truly a remarkable man. The only person that had ever bothered to be with Eamon for more than a month. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome(maybe a bit cute from his Irish heritage), it was just that most people couldn't handle his odd obsessions.

Movement from within the tube was the only signification of life. Eamon's smile broadened"It's all for you. Jhesus is a good man. He'll come to accept you after he sees how utterly wonderful you will be ... my Necromancer."

Suddenly the dim lights within the science department flickered. Eamon's green eyes widened, realization hitting him like a brick wall. "Oh shit! The power!" The scientist quickly grabbed his laptop and transferred his data from the head computer into his own. He then checked the test tube, making sure no harm was placed upon the embryo.

He sighed in relief. "Good. You're not hurt."

Eamon's eyes grew dark. /But what could have knocked out the electricity. Certainly not the storm .../ Unfortunately, his troubled question was answered.

A window was suddenly torn apart. The metal fringes flew up to the ceiling. Panic and fear was felt within the scientist's heavy heart, along with an odd sense of foreboding. He knew this wasn't going to end well. The auburn-haired man then noticed two strange beings. One was an old man, wearing a strange helmet and an attire of dominantly red and purple. His left hand was up, an unnatural force lifting pieces of debris over his head.

The other one beside him, appeared to be a woman. She had blue coated skin, and shockingly red hair. Her eyes though, her eyes were golden and gleaming with malice. /Robbers? No, too ... powerful./

The old man smiled, "Well, good evening doctor. Up for a little late night homework now are we" Eamon's eyes narrowed into a glare. The old man was taken aback. "Now really, Dr. O'Rielly, I would have expected better from you."

Then furious eyes of silver became visible in the dark, and an invisible hand clenched Eamon's throat and lifted him several feet from the air. /What is this ... wait ... no .../

"I see the fear in your eyes, Dr. O'Rielly. You seem to know somewhat of what we are capable of. Which is a pity," the old man said, his voice becoming dangerously low. He then signaled his partner, the woman forward. "A pity, that is, that you chose the most imprecise day to wear an iron choker. Mystique, take the information. The world must not know about our kind, yet."

The blue woman, Mystique, grumbled softly before acquiring Eamon's work. "What would you like me to do with them, Erik?" she hissed quietly, her fingers flipping through the files.

"Burn them. And the lab," was the old man's only reply.

Eamon could no longer contain himself. "No ... d-don't ... pl-lease ..."

The old man wearing the helmet looked at him briefly, as if considering his options. "Why shouldn't I, Dr. O'Rielly? I'm protecting my kind from yours."

He choked out, "No ... n-not ... that." Eamon hoped, no he prayed, that the specimen, the child, their child, the one that was still unborn, would survive. "... my ... son ..." The scientist tried as he might, and pointed to a glass tube.

The man's brow arched, examining the young specimen, before shaking his head fruitlessly. "Why, Dr. O'Rielly, it seems to me that you have created an abomination. This child, he could destroy the world if he lived. Cloning and manipulating genetics like this is inhuman and illegal. But of course, what can I expect from you worthless homosapiens. Mystique, destroy the embryo."

Mystique grimly smiled, while dousing the main computer in gas and setting it aflame. Eamon squirmed in the air, his mind and body hyperventilating at what was occurring. /No, no, this can't be happening! The child! The child! ... my child./ It was then that he allowed a single tear to roll down from his face.

The old man, Magnus, noticed the young man's discomfort as he hovered in the air still choking. "Oh, Dr. O'Rielly, you really shouldn't be like this. Consider this a favor from myself." SMASH! SMASH! The glass of the tube shattered. Eamon saw with a look of horror as his unborn child shivered, and died. Tremors escaped from the young man's body at the sight.

Magnus frowned, with pity glazing over his eyes. "I am not a foreigner to the death of a child, Dr. O'Rielly. Be thankful that it wasn't a real child. Now, I will dispose of you."

The old man raised his left hand, then tightened his fingers together. The closer his fingers got, the less that Eamon was able to breathe. Though it didn't matter to him. Almost everything he loved was gone. His work, his unborn child - the surprise for Jhesus on his birthday, and Jhesus himself. Would his lover actually take him back after all this?

In his last moment of life, Eamon's eyes grew dark, and his skin a pale ivory. /I'm so sorry Jhesus. Please forgive me for everything .../

-

CRACK! The master of metals, Magneto, stared in disgust at the young scientist. /At least now with his neck cracked he can't communicate with us at all ... damn I hate humans./ The white-haired man frowned, before barking at Mystique the lovely shape shifter. "Mystique, get rid of the body."

She quirked her brow. "Where shall I put it?"

Magneto smiled, a twisted perverted smile, causing Mystique to shiver in fear and wonder. The mutant was devious in his ways. "We'll have to dump it as a gift ..."

-

Meanwhile, in a dimension far, far away ...

"DAMN IT!" shouted the voice of an extremely furious Titan. His dark, almost charcoal-colored hair was wild, while his red eyes flared with an outlandish appearance of intense hatred. The other eight occupants in the subtle room flinched as they heard their comrade, drawing closer to them in a positively horrible mood.

Loki, the youngest of the group ofimmortal mutants called the 'Titans', had the most extreme temper. And right now he was not in the least pleased with whatever it was that justoccurred. "CRONUS!" he exclaimed loudly, his shifting flame eyes searching for the 'god of time'. The other seven titans sighed in relief, quite pleased that they were not the object of this insane mutant's fury.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT SEAT AND HELP ME!"

-

pyro: (snickering)

somi: (suspicious glare) what?

pyro: (impish grin) nothing.

sckiz: (shakes head) ignore the two. review if you will. we'd really like it. -

somi: sorry if it's so short.

sckiz: we will definitely try to add more soon.

somi: indeed.


End file.
